


I Blame Hamilton

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Modern AU, Reader Insert, jefferson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson and Lafayette get very passionate about the French Revolution.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Watching Les Misérables with Lafayette and Jefferson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame Hamilton

Movie night had become a tradition.  You invited over your two favorite people, Jefferson and Lafayette.  Sure, those were their last names, but it was easier than remembering Lafayette’s full name and Jefferson thought his last name sounded better.  Whatever.  It didn’t matter to you, as long as they agreed to behave during _this_ movie.  They were both big history buffs and it was difficult to watch any historical movie without enduring a running commentary of some sort.

You heard a knock on the door and opened it to find the guys with arms full of snacks.

“Hey, Y/N!”

“Bounjour, mon amie!”

“Hey, guys!  I’ve got drinks in the kitchen.  Help yourself while I get the movie started,” you told them as they went to set their things down.  “All ready!” you yelled to the guys.  They walked in and settled on the couch on either side of you.

“So, what are we watching, Y/N?”  Jefferson asked.

“We’re watching _Les Misérables_ and don’t you ruin it for me.  You either, Lafayette!  I know you guys get really excited, but I really just want to have a nice night and watch a movie with the two of you―without commentary.”  You eyed them each in turn until they nodded their heads in agreement.  You knew that while they would try to enjoy the movie, they couldn’t help but to make comments.  Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad.

____

The first part of the movie went fine, but the closer it got the revolution, the harder it became for Jefferson and Lafayette to keep their comments to themselves.

“It would have been easier to gather support if America was willing to provide aid and stuff…”  Jefferson muttered as the screen panned over Paris and introduced Marius and Enjolras.

“Right?”  Lafayette commented.  “It would have been _so much easier_ if the stupid Americans had just kept their promises, but whatever.”

You hoped that their commentary would be kept this quiet for the rest of the film.  While you didn’t particularly want any disruptions, you could deal with a few errant notes here and there.

You should have known better.

____

The ABC Café was filled with students making preparations for their revolution.  As the last chords of “Do You Hear The People Sing?” faded away, Jefferson commented, “Marius wouldn’t have even had to fight if America had sent militia to help the French!  We signed a treaty and we should have taken a stand.”  He sat up straight as he prepared to continue, but he was cut off by Lafayette.

“Yeah, you signed a treaty!  You should have sent men!  Then my people could have had a better chance to win!  You owed us!”  Lafayette was pointing to Jefferson now as he, too, sat up.

“I wasn’t even alive then!  I didn’t personally sign anything!  Don’t go blaming me for this!  Blame…um, blame…”  Jefferson trailed off as he tried to think of someone to blame.  He turned to Lafayette for help, but he just shrugged.

“Hamilton.”

“What?”

You looked up from your phone and repeated, “Hamilton.  Alexander Hamilton was the leader of the Federalist Party and was instrumental in getting President George Washington to sign a statement of neutrality instead of aiding France.”  They looked at you bewildered for a second before you waved your phone at them and said, “I looked it up while you guys were fighting.”

Lafayette immediately argued, “We weren’t fighting!”  While Jefferson shot his fist in the air and shouted, “A-ha!  I blame Hamilton!”

You rolled your eyes at them and asked if you could please finish the movie now.

____

They settled for a few minutes, but “One Day More” had barely started before they were at it again.

“Why do they have to be separated?  I blame Hamilton!”  Jefferson cried before turning to Lafayette. 

Before he added anything else, you said, “Wasn’t this an entirely different French revolution than the one that was going when Washington signed that statement of neutrality?”

“It doesn’t matter!”  Lafayette all but yelled.  He stood up and made to make some other comment but you pulled him back down.

“Please, let’s just watch the movie.  Okay?”

“Fine, but only if Jefferson agrees, too.”  You looked at Jefferson expectantly and he reluctantly agreed as well.

____

“We could have offered men!”

“Or funds!”

“Or supplies.”

“Or literally anything!”

“Like, maybe how to have a revolution.  Spoiler alert:  it doesn’t involve beheading!”

Jefferson was about to make a smart retort when you clamped your hands on their mouths.

“You said you wouldn’t ruin it.”

____

“Eponine didn’t have to die!”

“Gavroche didn’t have to die!”

“I blame Hamilton!”

“And what about Javert?  He was just a mislead character.  Maybe if America had offered support, the government wouldn’t been….”

They argued back and forth about how everything would have been if America had honored their treaty.  You had missed most of the movie and you were determined to at least get to enjoy the finale.

 “Guys…”   They didn’t even blink―you doubted they heard you.

“Jefferson.”  He just ignored you and continued to make his case to Lafayette.

“Lafayette.”  He was too intent on following Jefferson’s argument to pay you any mind.

This was too much.

“Enough!”  you shouted, finally getting their attention.  This was getting ridiculous.  “Look, you’re passionate and that’s really great, but if you make me miss this finale, I will make you leave.”  They looked at you before sitting back down and mumbling apologies.

“Thank you,” you replied, kissing each of their cheeks before settling back to watch the last song.  They blushed and finished the movie in silence.


End file.
